


We're Okay

by Michaelstories95



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-29 00:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: After escaping from Big Mom's grasps one of the Strawhats deal with some nightmares that another member tries to help ease.Story told through Nami.





	We're Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, all critics are welcomed as long as its not trolling.  
> Check out my other work Hidden Waters.

"JINBEI SHE'S ATTACKING TO THE LEFT! NOW THE RIGHT! BROOK, GET THAT FIRE OUT! CHOPPER HOW'S CARROT!? DAMN IT THERE'S NO WORD FROM SANJI! WHERE THE HELL IS LUFFY!!?" I yell frantically while trying to keep a watch on the gigantic woman trying to kill us all, listen out for Luffy through the last piece of mirror we have, and keeping the transponder snail close by to get the signal from Sanji that the cake is ready. We're running out of space between us and the empress of the sea, and her slashes keep getting closer, and Jinbei can only move us so much. I thought I heard a scream of pain from the mirror in hand and I look down. "LUFFY!? LUFFY ARE YOU OK!!??" 

The response I get is a much deeper and darker voice than my Captain's. "Strawhat, you did well and I rather enjoyed our battle, but now it's time to die along with your pals." Then all I hear is the painful cries of the man I've been supporting to become King of the Pirates. 

As if my soul couldn't get colder I hear Jinbei yell out "INCOMING!" and I look up. Then Big Mom raises her sword and the last thing I see is the blinding light slicing the Sunny in half until it reaches me. 

`  
Then I open my eyes to my room on the Sunny. I check myself for any cuts or bruises and my search come up empty aside from the small bandages I have. Nothing compared to the others, like Luffy who's been asleep for the past four days since we got away from Big Mom. And it seems like my nightmares are staying with me until he wakes up. Granted its not something I'm not used to after a big battle or escape from an enemy. When Luffy and the guys freed my village I had nightmares for a couple days. It lasted a whole week after the fight with Baroque Works. Then about a month after we were seperated. But this one feels like it'll be with me for years, I've never been scared like that. Senses blasting every cylinder and checking for everything while my mind still wondered to Luffy and Sanji's return. Even after escaping her monsterous children Big Mom still stayed on our tails, and almost took us. Thanks to Jinbei we made it out alive, but now we have no idea how he's doing. We know he's alive since his vivre card is still here, but it's shape keeps fluxuating. Carrot's been doing ok, but she will still have times where she's completely dejected without Pedro here. Sanji always keeps some of her favorite food, carrorts, on stand by to help her mood. Brook's been doing a majority of the steering of the ship, he's constantly checking with me to make sure our heading is ok and that there isn't any storms that are heading our way. Chopper's been holed up with Luffy this whole time. Even though he woke up to listen to Sanji's father question his reasons for saving his crew member, as soon as that was finished Luffy was out like a light. Chopper said his condition was pretty bad, maybe the worse he's even seen him in, but not the worst he's come back from. I think today Chopper's letting us visit him while he's sleeping and I think I'll wait till tonight to do so. I have enough to keep track of as is without worrying myself sick about his health. 

The days spent checking the logs and vivre cards as we head to Wano. Making a grocery list for the next island we head too, as well as the medical list for restocking. Tweaking with the cola machine just in case we need to make another quick break, thankfully Franky left a note on how to check and maitence it if he's not on board. I'm still waiting on the newspaper to detail the aftermath of our battle, no doubt bounties are going up for Luffy and Sanji. I had to help move some of the last bit of debris from Big Mom's attack, We're setting aside some of the wood pieces since Franky should be able to use it some type of way, or maybe Usopp. I eat my dinner after the long day of moving around and then I hear chopper clopping towards me. 

"Nami, are you not going to visit Luffy today?" Chopper asks while climbing the stool next to me.

"Of course I am, its just a lot going on okay." I say while finishing my drink that I really needed. "Just give me some more time, I need to take of a couple of things before I see him okay?"

"That's ok, I'll leave the room open, so visit when you time. I'm going to take a bath and then rest up for a bit. Night Nami." He says while jumping and giving me a tight hug that I really take joy in. 

"Goodnight Chopper, I'll be sure to lock his door when I leave." I say while he heads off. 

For some reason I can't seem to get out of my chair to go visit my Captain. Instead I grab another bottle of alcohol, then another, then one more. Okay two more, until I can't make out the words on the bottle. Then I get up groggily and head over to the medical room where I find our dearest leader resting. I see his normally exposed and perfectly sculpted chest and abdomen covered in bandages, but his breathing is steady. He's missing a tooth, his eye is still swollen, and his arms are twitching a little bit. It seems like his legs are shaking a bit too. I look around the room and I see he has run through a novels worth of bandages, all soaked through with blood. I also see the now being cooled ice bags that helped with his swelling. I touch his forehead and feel the heat of a fever on it, and a good bit of sweat. I hobble over to the sink and fill a bucket with some water and grab a towel to cool him down with. I stumble back to him without spilling any of the water, and I take a moment to puff my chest out in pride of that accomplishment. I wipe some of the sweat off him first before wetting and ringing the water from the towel to cool him off. 

As I do, I start to imagine some of the ways he got all these fighting Katakuri Charlotte, a mochi man that had abilities similar to Luffy's, and Big Mom's oldest son and top commander. I just keep seeing images of Luffy getting pummeled constantly but still getting up and fighting as he always does. I run my hands down his covered chest and stomach, and something feels off around his right side, a little off from his hip. Like a hole, or a stab wound, then an image of him getting impaled flashes in my eyes and makes me yelp a bit. He really had the fight for his life in the mirror world, all by his self, against an opponent that he should of had no way to defeat, but he still made it out. He made it back to us. 

"I know that, but...but, look at you Luffy! Your covered head to toe with injuries, you showed up bleeding out, you almost died. We all almost did and for what!? We got Sanji back, and now we've got one of biggest pirate forces after our heads, and we're heading to another powerhouse who wants us dead too Luffy!" Tears start streaming down my face as if I used my rain tempo on myself. I can't hide this anymore, the shaking I've been having in my room before going to sleep with nightmares waiting for me. Drinking myself silly to try and get away from the fear, all of it just gets worse and worse by the day. Now I get to see my Captain, my savior, my bestfriend in a way, lying here unconscious after barely walking away from a victory, and not against the leader of the Big Mom Pirates, just her strongest commander. He couldn't put a dent in the monster woman herself even if he wanted too. "What are going to do now Luffy? We're not strong enough to beat these guys. You can't keep coming back like this, I can't take it anymore Luffy!?"

I start to cry into his chest and I can't even move while releasing all of my fears that I've been hiding for the past week. 

A weak hand falls unto my head that makes me look up, and I see Luffy's barely open eyes staring into mine. He smiles then says weakly. "Sorry to worry you Nami, but don't worry we'll get stronger. Kick Kaido's ass, then we're off to being the crew of the Pirate King. We'll being facing more tough battles yeah, but I won't die, and I won't let any else die within my reach. So stop with the tears, the world's best navigator isn't some weak girl. She's strong, strong enough to stand by the king, the greatest swordsman, greatest chef, warrior of the sea, top class doctor, smartest history nerd, best shipwright, smoothest musician, and the best helmsman." Then he grabs his hat and places it on my head, making me remember his fight against Arlong and Eneru. "I'll be back up in no time and next time I see Big Mom I'll have her laying just like her sons I beat. You with me Nami?"

He then holds up his hand, battered, bruised, and covered in bandages. The hand that's taken down enemy after enemy that he was never supposed to be able to defeat. The hand that reached out to me whenever I needed it, and the one time it couldn't reach it went through rigorous training to reach all of us. The hand that just went into the territory of one of the strongest forces in the world, and got out alive. The hand that's attached to the future King of the Pirates.

I grasp that hand and look at the man it belongs to in the eye. "Till the end of the journey, and beyond that Captain." 

He then falls straight back to sleep, but his grip stays strong as I hold his hand. Geez, dealing with this moron always makes worrying about things seem silly. Honestly, he should look at his self before saying he's going to go kick someone's ass.

"When you become king, I'll let you in on a secret Luffy, until then let's keep moving forward to achieve our dreams." I say while feeling sleep starting to take over my senses. Shit, now I'm about to go from feeling good to terror and crying again. 

-Six hours later-

"N..i. Na.." I keep hearing a voice in the darkness, but I can't make what its saying clearly. "NAMI!" I finally hear and jumping up in the chair. 

"WHAT, WHAT ARE WE UNDER ATTACK!?" I yell looking for the source of the yell. I look around until I notice the tapping on my leg and see Chopper nudging me awake. Wait, why am I still in the medical room next to Luffy? "Was I here all night?" I ask mainly to myself, but Chopper still answers for me.

"Yeah, I was surprised to find you here, but having some company might of done Luffy some good with his recovery. But don't do it too many times Nami, we don't need our Captain and Navigator out with fevers ok." He says before hopping up the bed to changes Luffy's bandages. 

While removing them I see how bruised his body is with swelling all over his chest. Welts and cuts all over his arms and legs. He really went through the ringer this time, but instead of looking worried, Chopper looks relieved.

"Well, his Injuries are recovering faster than I planned, he should be up within two days, and probably back to his old self by the end of the week." He says with a smile on his face and surprising me completely. "Leave him to me ok, you go take of the other idiots we have on board Nami. And thanks for all the hard you've been doing keep things going"

I return the smile he's giving me and give him a quick hug before leaving the room. I stretch my body when I'm on the deck and survey what's going on. Brook is back at the steering humming to his self. Carrot is up on the lookout. I can hear Sanji making some breakfast. And I know our doctor is taking care of our Captain. Now I need to get back to doing my job, I've got a ship to run for the time being.

I sniff myself and determine that first I need to run the shower, I wonder if Zeus can make rain without thunder and lightning. I won't test that theory until I have better control of him first. I walk up to the shower room and prepare to wash up until I see my self in the mirror. I still have Luffy's hat on, something he never gives to anyone when he's outside of danger. I take it off my head and hold it against my chest, feeling the words he said to me while barely conscious. Then I realize I didn't have a nightmare when I slept at his side. Seriously, that goof makes fear just evaporate like heat does to rain in the atmosphere.

I put his hat down next to my clothes and say to myself. "Yeah, we're going to be ok. We're going to reach our final destination together, as the strongest crew lead by the strongest Captain, and best pirate in history."

-Fin-


End file.
